1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to heating circuits, and more particularly to screen printed resin-based conductive ink circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Resin-based conductive ink can be screen printed in a variety of circuit configurations, for example for resistive heater circuits. One challenge with traditional screen printed resin-based conductive ink circuits is that resin-based conductive ink cannot directly solder for a wire connection. In traditional screen printed resin-based conductive ink circuits, metal and/or alloy bus bars, e.g. copper bus bars, are bonded to the screen printed resin-based conductive ink by using conductive adhesive for subsequent soldering to a wire connection.
In traditional screen printed resin-based conductive ink circuits where bus bars are attached with conductive adhesives, subsequent curing of the adhesive is required. This curing requires specialized surface treatments and adhesive handling. The robustness of bus bar attachments can be compromised if the manufacture workers are not experienced in such treatments or adhesive handling.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved adhesion of bus bars to screen printed resin-based conductive inks. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.